


The Way You Look [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst-lite, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve likes to draw, five times blah blah and one time blah blah blah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Way You Look" by roboticonography.</p><p>"Five people Steve has drawn and one he didn't quite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roboticonography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticonography/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way You Look](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446279) by [roboticonography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticonography/pseuds/roboticonography). 



mp3, Length (with music): 7:45  
Length (without music): 7:03  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20way%20you%20look.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20way%20you%20look%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/way-you-look%20).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my buddy, roboticonography!!! (IT'S STILL SATURDAY IN SOME PARTS OF THE WORLD, THIS IS TOTALLY ON TIME.)


End file.
